La tía Fany y el corregidor
by Randuril
Summary: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, pero el idioma español sí. Advertencia: humor, parodia. Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad. Alto contenido de fetichismo lingüístico.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**La tía Fany y el corregidor**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

.

_Señor: mi oficio no es bueno_

_pues busco, obstinado y frío,_

_la paja en el ojo ajeno_

_y no la viga en el mío._

_Señor: mi oficio no es justo_

_y su injusticia sorprende:_

_si no perdono me pagan,_

_si perdono me suspenden._

_Y aunque no es bueno ni es justo_

_el oficio que me han dado,_

_Señor, lo ejerzo con gusto,_

_y en el gusto está el pecado._

**_Plegaria del corrector, _****Aledo Luis Meloni**

.

.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**Tía Fany:**

aki me pondre a contar

una istoria de ranma y akane

el es un idiota incensible

nunca dize que la ama

un dia conose una chica

de cabellera dorada

es perfecta ermosa con curvas

a demas muy bien entrenada

la chica se enamora enseguida

ranma tambien parese amarla

pues ella lo conquista con mimos

y dulsura en la mirada

las cosas que su prometida

todos los dias le negaba

la chica ermosa perfecta

sin temor las demostraba

pasiencia cariño y conprencion

mucho amor ella brindaba

a demas muy femenina era

y en la cocina bien se manejaba

akane muy desolada

no hacia mas que llorar

su prometido su amado

por otra la iva a dejar

comenzo a trasar un plan

para poderlo conquistar

muy bonita se puso

con maquillage y de mas

a su ermana naviki

ropa y concejos pidio

sobre ser mas femenina

en esa gran ocacion

a kasumi la mayor

luego fue a saludar

pidiendole que la allude

una cena preparar

luego de estar mucho tiempo

intentando sin césar

la comida un poco quemada

pero que se podia tragar

se presento ante ranma

hablandole con sinseridad

yo se que siempre te golpeó

sin ninguna nesesidad

intentare no ser tan violenta

por que te quiero de verdad

aunke se que no soy bonita

intentare mejorar

buena esposa y ama de casa

lo sere sin dudar

ranma yo te amo

y siempre te voy a amar

are lo que tu me pidas

pero no me avandones jamas

yo tambien te quiero akane

digo el artista marcial

nunca en realidad me gusto esa chica

la ermosa perfecta y que sabe pelear

solo queria que entendieras

y tu actitud fueras a cambiar

no meresco ese trato odioso

que me dizpensas sin pensar

akane llorando estaba

y solo pedia piedad

are lo que tu me pidas

repetia sin césar

ranma ranma mi amor

no me dejes desangrar

yo no me ire de tu lado

si prometes ser más delicada

dijo el chico de la trenza

con brillante y azul mirada

si prometes no enfadarte tanto

por cada cosa que pasa

lo are lo are amado mio

sin tí no puedo vivir

solo quiero a tu lado poder seguir

asi ranma dijo te amo

y se casaron enseguida

tuvieron muchos ijitos

y esto ya se termina

chao.

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

¡Ay, ay, ay! Cruel destino y desventura

que me hizo llegar hasta aquí.

Mis ojos lloran ya sangre,

mi rostro se vuelve blanco, lleno de incredulidad.

Con el manto de la vergüenza estoy tentado de taparme,

mas gran furia me domina y no consigo controlarme.

Perdón pido, y sin aspavientos,

si es que mis preguntas parecen extrañas,

tal vez sean tontas, o sin sentido,

pero es mi deber realizarlas.

Tía Fany, querida amiga, ¿la coma tienes pegada?

¿Acaso al punto no lo conoces para nada?

Existe el punto y seguido para continuar narrando,

también punto y aparte que cambia el tema de conversación.

Esa tecla no te mata: te fortalece, no dudes.

¿Quizá escapó a tu visión?,

¿tal vez no la descubriste ahí abajo metida

entre la coma y el guión?

Pero permítanme continuar haciendo otra pregunta más,

tía Fany, ¿y las mayúsculas? ¿Te las pasaste a llevar?

Entiendo que si no hay puntos no las quieras colocar,

pues deben ir al principio de la oración sin dudar,

pero tal vez no sabías ¡que los nombres propios la deben llevar!

Así tanto «Ranma» como «Akane», «Nabiki», «Kasumi» y los demás.

También «Tokio», «Nerima» y el colegio «Furinkan»,

pero no la palabra «señora», «escuela», «doctor» o «papá».

Querida, ¡querida Fany!, de las tildes mejor ni hablar,

¿comprendes la diferencia entre un «salto» y un «saltó»?

Y si vamos a las palabras, lo que significa «haya» y «halla», ¿no?

(tremenda tentación tenía

de usar como ejemplo «vaya»

y «valla», que se le parece

pero nunca será su hermana).

¿Sabías que no es lo mismo «haber» y «a ver»?

¿Qué la «h» diferencia este «he» de este otro «eh»?

**.**

**.**

**Tía Fany:**

correjidor de que cosa o que

por que vienes a molestar?

asi como lo escribo lo entiendo

no tengo nada que arreglar

un error lo tiene cualquiera

escribir mal una palabra

no es para hacer escándalo ni nada

igual me leen y me dejan reviews

me dicen que soy la mejor

que cultivo un gran talento

que asi yo muy bien boy

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

Ojalá fuera solo una la palabra que estropeas,

pero son casi todas las que usas de muy mala manera.

Aquí nadie es perfecto, eso lo quiero aclarar,

mas es imposible que escribas en un renglón diez cosas mal.

Por supuesto, a tus lectores poco les debe importar

si tampoco conocen las reglas y menos saben puntuar.

Hay que seguir cultivando, lo sé,

todo este espacio que miras,

mas se supone que deben ser rosas blancas

y tú cardo y ortiga cultivas.

**.**

**.**

**Tía Fany:**

me importa poco lo que dises

solo vengo a divertirme

a contar cosas que se me ocurren

y a leer lo que otros escriben

escribo las palabras

como se dicen en mi pais

si no te gusta lo que vez

pues no vengas a leer aqui

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

Esas son pobres excusas y tú lo sabes muy bien,

nuestro idioma es uno solo y se escribe siempre igual,

en España, en Costa Rica o donde sea. Verás...

ni siquiera estoy pidiendo que el guión largo sepas usar

o que la coma en los vocativos aprendas a colocar,

solo pido que lo que escribas lo revises antes de publicar.

¿Puedes notar las líneas rojas?, esas, las que pone Word

en todas aquellas palabras que tienen algún error.

Imposible que no sepas que «hice» no va con «z»,

que «ayuda» no va con «ll»,

que «haiga» no existe en nuestra lengua;

que no es lo mismo «iba» que «iva» aunque puedan sonar igual,

que no se puede poner «s» o «c» según lo que te guste más.

Yo soy un corregidor y me encantaría poder usar

contigo mi lápiz rojo para que empieces a llorar,

pero todo esto no lo digo solo por mi profesión,

lo digo porque amo las letras y soy entusiasta lector.

**.**

**.**

**Tía Fany:**

yo también e leído mucho

mucho fics aqui y alla

ay muchos escritos asi

porque me voy a preocupar?

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

Tía Fany, lo siento, pero no se nota para nada

que hayas leído, ¡ni en la escuela! ¡y obligada!,

y eso que todos leímos tantas cosas por obligación,

como estudiamos matemática aunque no tengamos devoción.

Pero no tiene caso continuar hablando

porque tú no cambiarás tu opinión ni yo la mía,

eso está muy claro.

Mejor dejo que hablen quienes en verdad tienen la palabra:

los personajes de Ranma ½ (Rumiko, no. No está invitada).

**.**

**.**

**Personajes**

_(entran de uno en uno y toman la palabra)_

**Nabiki:**

Todo lo que están hablando me importa realmente poco,

los escritores si quieren pueden hacerme villana,

usurera, mala hermana, fría, arpía o descarada.

Hay solamente una cosa que no voy a tolerar:

que escriban mal mi nombre, eso no lo voy a soportar.

Cada vez que vea un _naviky_ (o cualquier otra variedad)

la suma de treinta mil yens tendrán que desembolsar.

(Corregidor, recuerda que por contratarme tú también debes pagar)...

**.**

**.**

**Akane:**

Esto ya me tiene harta, ¡yo no soy una llorona!

¿por qué en tantas historias aparezco haciendo eso?,

o como una boba que se queda cien años esperando

a que vuelva su amor del destierro.

Si Ranma no se despidiera y se fuera por muchos años

yo intentaría seguir con mi vida

sin morirme, sin llorarlo.

Pero antes que nada sepan que nunca lo abandonaría,

si viaja a alguna misión o para recobrar su hombría

a los confines del mundo o más allá lo seguiría.

Soy una chica fuerte o al menos intento serlo,

es verdad que a veces soy torpe y me falta delicadeza

pero si golpeo a Ranma... quizá con demasiada fuerza...

¡es porque él se lo merece!, ahí no hay mucha ciencia.

Me pintan como una loca que sabe solo despreciarlo

que grito y lo trato mal, que solo estoy molestando,

pero si miran bien eso no es cierto, muchas más cosas han pasado,

por él arriesgué mi vida, eso no pueden negarlo.

**.**

**.**

**Ranma:**

Lo que más me molesta es que usen mi nombre por diversión,

significa «caballo salvaje» pero no por eso, no, señor,

quiere decir que yo sea todo un conquistador.

Que enamoro a todas las mujeres usando mi gran encanto,

que por mi físico y belleza han caído muchas a mi paso,

todas estas cosas escriben y en verdad nunca han pasado.

Lo peor es que también usan al «caballo salvaje»

para hacer lemon muy malo.

Escenas subidas de tono, forzadas, hasta ofensivas,

esas las hay por montones e incluso son bien recibidas.

Que a Akane no la considero mi igual,

que siempre la insulto y la trato mal,

que por cualquiera que cocine yo la podría cambiar,

esas son puras habladurías,

como si no hubiera en el mundo cosas que importaran más

que deliciosa carne asada, albóndigas de pulpo,

dulces de pasta de arroz u otro manjar...

(Oye, corregidor, luego de esto, ¿nos llevarás a cenar?)

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

(Ranma, atente al guión, te lo ruego,

continúa ya).

**.**

**.**

**Ranma:**

Que actuemos como el cánon sé que es muy difícil lograrlo

eso ni la señora Rumiko ha sabido bien cómo manejarlo.

Pero tal vez, si eres tan amable, no hacernos cambiar tanto

hacerme un playboy mujeriego...

eso no le hace bien a nadie.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor Tofu:**

Un saludo a todos, y solo quisiera aclarar

no soy doctor en medicina,

soy quiropráctico nada más.

**.**

**.**

**Akari y Konatsu:**

_(al unísono)_

Nosotros existimos en el manga, no nos quieran olvidar

aparecemos en tan pocas historias que ya es para desconfiar.

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke y Hiroshi**

_(al unísono)_

No se quejen. ¿Y nosotros?

Aunque aparecemos seguido

siempre somos segundones, solo un dúo divertido.

Si buscan un protagonista siempre es Ranma, Ranma y Ranma.

Exigimos por lo menos un drabble, una viñeta,

donde seamos nosotros los que con Akane se quedan.

**.**

**.**

**Tía Fany:**

todo lo que escribo sale de mi cabeza

no tienes derecho a decirme

que imaginar y que no

los personajes los hago

como me plazca y se acabo

tienes que tolerar porque es por divercion

**.**

**.**

**Corregidor:**

Puedo entender que los personajes cambien

si lo justifica la historia,

que se vuelvan malos, depresivos y hasta que cambien de novia.

Pero la mala ortografía o que uses formato script

eso no lo permite la página

debes saber que es así.

Tampoco el sexo tan explícito, muy mal escrito y vulgar

que quita todo el romance

y no hay M que lo pueda salvar.

Además es tan gracioso que hablen de tolerancia y respetar,

porque parece que todo eso solo en un sentido va.

Yo debo aguantar horrores y desatinos por mil,

aguantar que no sepan ni su propio nombre escribir,

pero cuando se trata de que escuchen mi opinión

la tolerancia se les pierde entre tanta equivocación.

No soportan que se les diga que deben mejorar,

que las palabras y el alfabeto no saben utilizar.

Lo malo de todo esto es que no les importa nada,

¿acaso no lo ves, tía Fany?

¡las letras están llorando y tú no quieres mirarlas!

Sin embargo, hasta aquí yo llego como corregidor,

es mejor seguir creando y escribiendo con amor.

Para ti, tía Fany, unas últimas palabras

solo diré que, como al poeta,

tú «me gustas cuando callas»...

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Akane... ¿qué es un lemon? —preguntó Ranma releyendo el guión.

—Ni idea —respondió su prometida un poco distraída. Estaba concentrada en algunas páginas en particular dentro del libreto, páginas que habían sido descartadas al final—. Qué raro... —comentó—. Hay muchas rimas que hablan de una «pelirroja», son como cinco páginas de versos, pero después «el corregidor» no quiso incluirlas.

—¿Y quién es «el corregidor»? ¿Tú lo conoces? —inquirió Ranma en voz más baja para que nadie lo oyera. A él le importaba un bledo la supuesta «pelirroja», si hubo menos versos que memorizar, mejor.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Pero... si no lo conocemos de nada... ¡¿por qué diablos estamos haciendo estas tonterías?!

—Recuerda que dijo que si lo ayudábamos luego iba a escribir algo bonito sobre... sobre n-nosotros —Akane bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Ya sabes... algo donde digamos todo lo que no nos atrevemos a decir.

—Ah... es verdad —el chico se sonrojó y miró para otro lado—. Oye, Akane, ¿y por qué este tipo le pagó a Nabiki para que lo ayude, pero a nosotros no nos dio ni un miserable yen?

—Parece que Nabiki consiguió algunos escritos comprometedores sobre él que no le convenía que se hicieran públicos —respondió Akane y se encogió de hombros.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua decepcionado. Después tiró el libreto en la papelera más cercana.

—Tengo la garganta seca de todas las idioteces que nos hizo decir el tal «corregidor» —se quejó. Luego miró a la chica de pie a su lado—. ¿Quieres... qu-quieres ir a tomar algo... conmigo?

Su prometida lo miró con ojos brillantes y el rostro ruborizado.

—Está bien—respondió.

Y sonrió ampliamente.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

Nota de autora: Eh... Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
